


Cookies, Cake, and Care

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, baking mishaps, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Dee invites Logan to have a baking day. Cue bonding, fluff, and frosting mishaps.A birthday fic for my wonderful friend Red! Sorry it's a bit late!





	Cookies, Cake, and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet this is pure platonic Loceit fluff and I love it! I hope you all enjoy!

Dee checked his phone for the time for what was probably the fifth time in the past half an hour. Logan still had five minutes before he and Dee had agreed to meet, and he was usually punctual. Dee had absolutely no idea why he was so anxious. 

“Deceit?” Logan’s voice came from behind him. Dee jumped and spun around, shoving his phone into his pocket before Logan could see him checking the time. 

“Hello, Logan,” Dee answered. “How are you doing today?” 

“Adequate. Why did you call me here today?” Logan looked more confused than angry, something Dee would count as a win. He smiled slightly before turning around and gesturing at the stack of bowls, measuring supplies, and frankly ridiculous number of flour bags. He felt Logan’s dawning realization and turned back around, arching an eyebrow. 

“You do know how to bake, right?” 

“I must confess that I do not,” Logan replied, adjusting his glasses. “Patton is typically the baker, and Virgil has also taken it up as a hobby and for stress relief.” 

“Well, this will be fun then,” Dee laughed, setting his hat down on the couch. “Although I recommend taking off some clothing, you don’t want to risk something trailing into the food.” Logan gingerly removed his tie at Dee’s suggestion, wringing his hands together as he waited for Dee to finish removing his own cloak and gloves. 

“You look like I’ve sentenced you to death or something,” Dee giggled, rolling up the sleeves of his black sweater. 

“I am unused to being without my tie in the company of others,” Logan simply answered, yet again adjusting his glasses. Dee sighed and took his hand, pulling him over to the sink while ignoring Logan’s undignified little yelp. 

“Please calm down, this is supposed to be fun.” Dee began to wash his hands, glancing up at Logan to make sure the logical side was, in fact, doing okay. Logan was meticulously washing his hands beside Dee, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Have I upset you?” 

“No, no you have not.” Logan finally looked up, meeting Dee’s gaze briefly before returning to staring at his hands. “I am just… out of my depth.” 

“It’s just baking, Logan. No pressure.” Logan stubbornly shook his head but kept silent, finishing with his hands before turning back to Dee. 

“Well. What shall we make first?” 

“I have the stuff to make bread, strudel, cookies, and cake. What do you want to start with?” Personally Dee hoped he said strudel, as he’d been craving apple strudel lately, but he was really fine with anything. Logan was clearly new to baking; no need to overwhelm him with the more complicated pastry right away. 

“We could start with cookies. Those are simple, yes?” Dee nodded, smiling in hopes of easing the tension, and grabbed a couple bowls and a stand mixer. 

“Okay, so to start, we should start by mixing all of our dry ingredients. We’re making simple sugar cookies, and we can use leftover frosting from the cake to make them pretty.” Logan nodded, and the two of them set out to make cookies. 

For a first-time baker, Logan was fairly decent. He knew what each of the ingredients were, he knew not to mix too quickly, and he even knew how to crack an egg without having fragments of shell fall into the batter. Dee was impressed at how fast they made the cookie dough and got them into the oven, smiling along with Logan at the warm feeling of success permeating the atmosphere. 

“So, what next?” 

“We could make cake,” Logan suggested, “Or frosting for both the cake and cookies.” Dee nodded and turned around, grabbing out the ingredients for a simple chocolate cake recipe while Logan cleaned out some bowls. 

Unfortunately, cake making did not go as smoothly as cookie making. Logan ended up starting the stand mixer too quickly and ended up with a spray of batter across his nose and cheeks before Dee managed to get the machine to the proper setting. Logan went to wipe off his face while Dee finished the cake batter, although not before Dee snapped a couple of adorable photos. Logan complained but ultimately relented, seeing as the photos were causing no true harm. 

Eventually, the two of them managed to get the cake into the oven, having removed the cookies after 10 minutes. The frosting was relatively simple to make, and Dee insisted on dying it different colours much to Logan’s chagrin. The two carefully decorated half of the cookies, somehow spilling rainbow sprinkles all over the table in the process, something Dee dreaded having to clean up later. Logan seemed happier and more relaxed, however, actually letting out a genuine smile and laugh at the horrified expression on Dee’s face as the sprinkles spilled. Dee joined in with the laughter after a minute of shocked silence, cackling harder at the betrayed expression Logan let out when Dee smeared more frosting on his face. 

“This was more enjoyable than I thought it would be,” Logan announced halfway through cake decoration. “I expected to be made fun of for my lack of baking ability.” 

“I’d never do that,” Dee murmured, setting the piping bag down. “You do know that, yes?” 

“I believe I can confidently say I know that now, yes,” Logan answered, not looking up from the cake. “I can also confidently say that I would very much enjoy partaking in this activity with you again.” 

“I’d love to have another baking day with you too, Logan,” Dee answered, picking his frosting back up and returning to the cake with a wide grin adorning his face. While he’d been nervous at first, Logan really was a fun person to spend time with, and Dee couldn’t wait to get to know him better moving forward. And hey, if their friendship started with baking, that was fine with Deceit. Food always brought people together, in his experience, so it was only fitting to start a friendship with cookies and cake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked that! Happy birthday Red! Hope this fulfilled all your expectations! 
> 
> I'll see you all in a couple days for the Fear is Dark update, and then again in a week for my other Big Bang piece! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
